Hello, My Life Just Changed
by SuperSkye
Summary: I lived pretty much a normal life like every other 15 year old. But when my life gets flipped upside down, I don't react too well with it. Follow along with me as I first go through my life altering changes.


OK, new story everyone!  
  
**Summary:** I lived pretty much a normal life like everyone else, I watched transformers every Friday night at 7:30 pm. Until, I started seeing things, like, lets say, oh, Optimus Prime, Hotshot, Blurr, Redalert, all the armada characters! A new adventure starts, come along with me and my life, and see how I would react to such drastic changes.  
  
**Side note:** Many things in the story is from my real life! How my family and I talk to each other, the things in my hometown. Town name kept confidential for good reasons. Now everything is true except the transformers parts, which, I wish was true!

* * *

**Chapter One: Yep, First Encounters**  
  
"I don't know, my teacher's just being a total," I sighed, my mom was in the next room, I had to watch my language "look I better go, wanna meet on MSN?"  
My best friend Kirsty declined "I've got homework to do still so I best stay off MSN."  
"meh, alright, see ya tomorrow."  
With that, I hung up the phone. My name's Laura, though known by other names I guess, like lets see, Laurie, Laurlie, Skye, Boots, Reddy, Nightmare, those are the main ones but heck that's not what matters. What matters is how I wished transformers were real, I'm sure all of you thought that once or twice... or not, anyway I wish this and I knew damn well they weren't real. Until, well, I almost got hit by a car walking to school, and the only person who knows I said "I wish Transformers were real." Was my cat Sudzy.  
Let me rephrase that; my _psycho_ cat named Sudzy.  
  
Well I guess I should start off my story nice n' simple for ya.  
I am pure Canadian and man I'm proud of it! Sorry, had to mention it. So my day always began with sleeping. I rolled over and looked at the watch on my side table 6:39am  
"oooooh, no." I rolled over again and stuffed the blankets over my head as the alarm across the room, on my computer desk began beeping repetitively.  
"And it's only Tuesday." I grumbled as I climbed out of my bed. Now I always had early mornings, we recently got a new school and oh look, what do you know, adds another extra fifteen minutes onto how long it originally took me to get to my old school. Woot more exercise.  
Half and hour! Man, ok I guess I shouldn't complain cause I have friends that live all the way on the other side of town and WALK! It's crazy! I think they were poisoned, cause I would so take a bus if I lived way up there.  
Anyway, I got up out of bed to turn the alarm off, grabbed my towel and opened my bedroom door; thankfully the bathroom is right at the end of the hall so I take three steps and WOOT I'm in the bathroom.  
After doing what I do in the shower I stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately attacked by goose bumps.  
Tightening my towel around myself I went into my moms room which is right beside mine and poked her leg  
"mom I'm outta the shower, time to get up."  
she grunted and looked at the time groggily 6:50am  
"fine I'll wake you up in forty." I left her room and went next door to my room, avoiding the purring cat, _psycho_ cat. Shutting the door, the beads hit each other making quiet clinking sounds.  
Turning on my computer I got half dressed and sat down on my computer chair as it was loaded up. Going to the weather network I typed in my home town and it came up with the temperature for the day "ten degrees, oh goody." I totally forgot I was doing a stream study in science class.  
Sliding on jeans and a red sweater with campus crew across the front, I sat in front of the computer again to check on my role playing forums and heavy metal war characters, it was only 7:05am.  
Ok, now it's time to haul ass, it's twenty after and my hair isn't gelled yet. Grabbing the blow dryer I set it up and dried my hair a bit, grabbing some gel I spurted it onto my hand, rubbed it around then plastered the back of my head  
"c'mon, spike, spike! Lindsay why can't you just get the gel I ask for?"  
The gel wasn't very strong and the bottom hairs were flopped over, if all else fails, use hairspray.  
So to shorten this up, I met my best friend kirsty down at the driveway of my apartments, then we walked through the graveyard, up the hill and met my other friend, Codie, who is in fact a girl not a boy, then we begin walking to school again from there.  
I was crossing the street with my friends and a big red semi-truck stopped at the lights. Heh, yes a semi-truck, first thing I thought was Optimus Prime but then I'm wondering why he would be in Ontario.  
"Hey Kirsty, that truck looks like Optimus." I said casually with a grin  
"Laura a truck doesn't look like a hundred metre tall robot thing ok."  
I growled "he's not a hundred metres tall! Besides he transforms into a truck, like that one."  
We reached the other side just as the white 'walk' man flicked to the flashing red hand, a few more cars turned.  
"whatever, I bet Optimus isn't as hot as Lestator Daniel Radcliffe, oooh or John." Kirsty giggled  
"who? What?!" My friend Codie screeched "I'm lost guys, explain."  
"Transformers." I looked to her  
"Queen of the Damned. Lestat, this vampire guy is sooo hot, no, no John is better looking."  
"Lestat's a pale, creepy, lanky guy who puts on too much face powder, John, heck I havn't even met him."  
Codie laughed, I spied that same semi-truck drive by  
"Why is that truck going towards our school?" Kirsty watched it go by  
Codie shrugged "maybe dropping off supplies? Or, or more cookies!!"  
"Only you would think of that, Codie."  
We all dropped the subject and began talking about whatever sprang to our minds first; the crazy dog. Near the end of the street we passed a house with a fence and a tree screen, we couldn't see into the backyard or anything but there was this husky with ice blue eyes that would come up to the fence and we called it the crazy dog.  
"Hey look! It's the corn pops!" Codie yelled out and pointed to the next houses window  
"oh my." I rolled my eyes as Kirsty burst out laughing  
Codie suddenly squealed  
"oh no there's Kyle, we should go scare him off eh?" I nudged Kirsty  
"yeah so Codie doesn't pounce on him!" she grinned as Codie did another squeal.  
We never even notice that same truck drive by again.  
I looked at my watch "oh shit! Guys we gotta get to school we have five minutes until the hurry up music starts!"  
"Shit!" Kirsty and Codie said in unison as we sped walked.  
  
Upon reaching the school I saw a yellow sports car drop off a girl with short brown hair, a redish pink shirt and white pants. I ignored the fact she looked like Alexis and that yellow sports car looked like Hotshot... I'm going crazy.  
We ran into the school and the hurry up music had just started  
"cya at lunch!" I yelled to Codie and Kirsty as they went in a different direction.  
I practically jumped up the two full flights of stairs to reach my locker. I grabbed my stuff, and slid into the English room, just as 'O Canada' started.  
  
At the end of the day I met up with all my friends, and we began walking home.  
We were about halfway down the street until I stopped  
"oh! I forgot to get my English and I have a huge test tomorrow." I hesitated  
"just run back." Codie shrugged  
"you guys go on ahead, I'll walk home alone."  
"Are you sure?" asked Christie  
"yeah it's fine, see you guys tomorrow." I turned and began walking back to the school, grumbling at myself, _how could I forget my stupid English! Stupid, stupid!_  
I went in through the side door and began up the stairs when a girl and two boys came walking down.  
_oh my god, that has to be Rad, Alexis and Carlos... no I'm just... there's no explanation, maybe its just me_  
I smiled as I passed them, and went shooting up the stairs again, reaching the second floor I peered out the window, the yellow sports car was there again, the three students climbed into the car. Once the door was shut the car sat there for a moment, I saw one of the kids peek through the window at me, then the car went shooting off.  
I stood there for a moment, turned slowly and went to my locker, now if you saw all this happening in your hometown, you'd be a little creeped out too, yeah its kinda cool but you just don't know what to think. I slammed my locker shut after I had grabbed my English notebook. The hallways were empty and eerily silent, if anything, students still around would be on the first floor in the student centre.  
I went back the way I came, down the stairs and out the door. I crossed through the garden and then across the bright green lawn of the school. Colourful leaves drifted across in front of me as I quickly crossed the street and went along the sidewalk.  
I stared down at each line I stepped over on the sidewalk; my gaze soon followed a very, very odd looking car. Gun turrets on it? _Oh geez, ok it's now or never_ I inhaled deeply, stopped myself for a split second then blurted out  
"Blurr!"  
The car screeched to a halt and went in reverse.  
"How did you?"  
I opened my mouth but nothing came out  
"cat got your tongue?"  
I nodded slowly, then looked around "are you, uh... are you an...um, Autobot?"  
"uh, yeah," A car came up behind him and honked the horn "you obviously know something... climb on in here, quick now, I'll drive you home." I scooted across the road and climbed into the passenger seat. The seat itself was pretty low, I had to do some adjustments to see over the dash board.  
"so uh, yeah." My face started going red  
"how do you know my name? And how do you know about the Autobots?" Blurr asked suspiciously.  
I thought a moment, how am I going to explain they are a cartoon?  
"Well it's hard to explain really," we stopped at a red light "go straight... anyway I know because, well... you are and everyone else, are..."  
"are?"  
"Cartoons on TV."  
Blurr was quiet as we went through the green light; people weren't even looking at his odd looking appearance. I scratched the back of my neck.  
"I'm confused." Blurr finally said "A cartoon?"  
"turn left at the next street," I sighed "Yes, a cartoon and I have proof. Look, i'm confused too, well just forget about it. I won't say anything to anyone."  
Blurr turned left and went down a longer road slowly, the oaks, and maple trees created a canopy of reds, yellows and oranges above, casting slivers of light across the ground below.  
"I'll talk to Optimus about this, you just hang around. Once we come to a conclusion as to what happens next, we'll be sure to get a hold of you." He paused "so, what exactly do you know?"  
"Well let's see, whose names do I remember? You, Optimus, Redalert, Hotshot, Alexis-"I continued on, naming mostly everyone, and only a few minicon's names I knew. Then I explained the war and cybertron and unicron and the whole scoot n' skedaddle.  
"Turn right." I suddenly piped up, he swerved right  
"tell me earlier! Not when we're halfway past the street!"  
I smirked "my apologies, turn left at the end, drive further down the street, take another left at the third driveway then turn right at the lobby side of my apartment."  
"Ok ...I can remember this." He mumbled the directions under his breath and followed them. It was only another two minutes before I was climbing out and pulling the apartment keys from my pocket.  
"So uh, how long do you think it'll take for you guys to think of something?"  
I closed the door  
"give us a few days, don't worry, just don't tell anyone ok?"  
"Yeah ok, uh... see you later?"  
"See ya later, oh by the way, what's your name?"  
"Laura."  
"Alright, later." I watched him turn and speed off down the driveway.  
From then on I never really understood what happened.  
  
It was in fact, a few days later they were able to contact me. October 16th, on my birthday I received a call.  
"Laura!!" my sister Lindsay called from her room  
"What?!" I yelled back from behind a book  
"Phone!"  
I sighed, stuck my finger on my page and jumped off the bed, picking up the phone I pressed the 'talk' button  
"I got it!" I yelled to her and I heard her hang up "hello?"  
"Hey Laura."  
"uh...hi? Sorry, who is this?"  
"It's me Alexis! You do know me right?"  
"Yeah of course, sorry didn't recognize you." I went over to my bed and put my bookmark in the book  
"it's ok, I want to take you to see Optimus, all of us have been talking about you."  
"oh goody."  
"heh, good things, and... we still have some questions."  
"alright, I'll do the best I can to answer any questions ya got."  
"good! Um, when you free?"  
I thought for a moment "well... I'm free today."  
"Want us to come pick you up?"  
"sure! Just hold on a sec."  
"Okay."  
I put my hand over the mouth spot on the phone and went into the living room where my mom was reading her book  
"hey mom, can I go to a friends house today?"  
"yeah, which friends?"  
"Alexis... you haven't met her."  
"Do you need a ride?"  
"No I'll be getting picked up and dropped off."  
"Alright, just put on better clothes; don't go out there with your comfy clothes on."  
"Mom I'm not stupid," I put the phone to my ear "Alexis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm allowed. How long would it take you guys to get here?" I walked back to my room  
"fifteen minutes or so."  
"ok I'll be downstairs waiting."  
"Alright, bye!"  
"Bye."  
I hung up and stared blankly at my computer desk. I'm going to meet Optimus. I'm going to meet everyone. _Oh wow, ok, my mind can't comprehend this! Oh WOW! Awesome! What am I going to wear? Oooh jeans and... my black blouse! Ok!  
_I was uberly excited, but then when that faded I was getting nervous.  
I _don't want to make a fool of myself!_  
I began applying cover up under my eyes to take the darker spots out, and then I applied mascara and eye shadow, this was a big step for me, I never normally put any make-up one. I had changed into my normal clothes and brushed my teeth, finally popping a piece of gum into my mouth as I was putting my jacket and black boots on.  
"OK mom, I'm off."  
"Alright, do you need money?"  
"No, we're not going to shop or anything. I'll be home for supper"  
"Ok, see you later, love you."  
"Love you too." I left and let the door shut itself behind me. Walking down the three flights of stairs I pushed the lobby door open and then the next door, walking out into the brisk Saturday morning air. No one had arrived yet; I looked to my watch, 10:47, three more minutes. I went and sat myself on the wood surrounding the dead garden. I almost had a cold sweat comin' on but I couldn't let this bother me. I wonder what they'll say, perhaps the Decepticons will find out about me, well they don't have any use for me I guess. I looked at my watch, 10:48, and thirty seconds to go. I kicked a small pebble and glanced at a few people who exited the apartments. There was a hollow sound it was probably at the end of the street. The sound soon grew to a low rumble. Hotshot perhaps?  
The familiar yellow sports car pulled into view; I stood up for a moment and smiled a bit as Alexis climbed out.  
"Hey Laura!"  
"Hey."  
"Come on in." She opened the passenger seat and went over to the driver's side.  
I stepped in and shut the door behind me, though I was well aware of the fact the car I was currently sitting in, was capable of shutting the door itself. The moment Alexis was in, the car responded to our presence  
"Buckle up!" The seat belts stretched over us and buckled up on their own "and here we go!"  
The yellow car sped off, I gripped the door handle  
"Relax." Alexis giggled  
"How can I relax? I'm sure Hotshot here is a perfectly fine driver, it's everyone else who isn't." I said through clenched teeth. Driving through town, we went past the tennis courts, past subdivisions and the expensive lots.  
"I used to live here." I said after a long, uncomfortable silence  
"Why did you guys move?" Alexis looked to me "Beautiful homes here, don't know why you would want to move."  
I stared out her window at the houses that whizzed by "I didn't want to, we were forced to."  
I think Alexis got the idea I didn't want to talk about it, or at least now because she didn't push the subject, instead, Hotshot changed it  
"So Laura, tell us a little bit about yourself."  
"oh boy, ok well, I've got two siblings, both of which are older. My mom and dad are separated, I love to draw, read, blah, blah, blah, trust me, my life isn't too interesting."  
When we were distant from any homes or people, a large blue ring appeared at the end of the road. I inhaled sharply as Hotshot picked up speed. I glanced over to Alexis, she was just looking out the window as if nothing was happening. Hotshot obviously found my nervousness amusing, for he chuckled and sped up. Time suddenly slowed as we entered the portal. I looked to my free hand as I felt like there was a pressure inside of me, my ears popped. I knew things seemed to stretch whenever someone entered the portal, it was on the show. I saw my fingers elongate and suddenly shrink back to their normal state.  
"We're here." Alexis climbed out of the car. Hotshot tried to open the door but I was frozen, my hand held on to the handle tightly, I stared blankly ahead  
"Alexis! I think the whole transportation thing scared her." He rolled down the window, Alexis leaned over and peeled my fingers off one by one, she got out of the way and the door opened.  
"Do I have to go through that again?" I asked as my face went pale.  
Alexis knew human beings more than Hotshot, obviously, and the paleness of my face could mean a variety of things, though my face was quite white, I began getting slight lines under my eyes  
"She doesn't look too well." Hotshot transformed as I stumbled out.  
"I'm kinda light-headed." I put my hand on my forehead and began getting a cold sweat and my mouth suddenly mass-produced saliva, thankfully, I don't drool.  
Alexis's face went from a look of concern to a sudden look of urgency  
"Hotshot! I need a can or something! She's going to be sick!"

* * *

I was soooo close to giving up on this fic, but I continued on, and well... I actually like it, I hope I get lots of reviews, if I don't, I won't bother with another chapter shrugs  
R&R!  
_  
_


End file.
